


Chuck VS The Inmate

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs. Short Stories [7]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Security Guard, episode inspired, prisoner, quicky in supply closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: *reposting my short stories as individual stories instead of in chapters together*the start is based on Season 5 Episode 5. Casey is in prison, Chuck tries to convince him to break out.





	Chuck VS The Inmate

“No fights, keep your nose clean” Casey whispered to himself as he rounded the corner to the staircase where he met eyes with an inmate.  
He turned his back to him  
“Harder than I thought” he cracked his neck turning back around to see another inmate smirking at him. He took his stance ready to fight as they closed in, the door behind him opened an arm wrapped around his chest pulling him inside.  
He was tossed to the back of the supply closet “what do you think you are doing inmate” a familiar voice rang out  
Casey flung around still ready to fight.  
“Sorry if I got too physical”  
“Don't apologize, I actually enjoyed it” Casey growled “I'm glad you came to see me, I have something to discuss with you”  
“I'm all about business but first wouldn't you like to take advantage of your state given right?” Chuck moved closer  
“What right is that Bartowski?”  
Chuck brushed his lips over Casey's ear “A conjugal visit”  
Casey wrapped his arms around his waist “I would very much like to take advantage of that right” he pressed his lips to his lovers “Pants off Bartowski” he mumbled into the kiss.  
“I see prison hasn’t changed you” Chuck struggled with the buckle “This utility belt is cool, you think they will let me keep it?”  
“Duty belt, you aren’t Batman” he hooked a finger into a belt loop pulling him closer “Bartowski, we are in a prison, we don’t have all day” He undid the buckle with one hand  
“How did you do that?”  
“Shut up and turn around” he pushed Chuck’s pants to the ground “please tell me you put something useful in the belt?”  
“Like escape plans?”  
“I told you I am not escaping Bartowski, now where is the lube?”  
“Where the pepper spray is supposed to be” he started to turn around  
“Bend over, hands on the table” Casey growled in his ear tossing the belt to the floor.  
“I was wrong, prison has changed you, where is the romance? Straight to the sex, I see”  
“I don't do romance”  
“I would like to add I am the officer, shouldn't I be the one doing the cavity search”  
Casey reached around grabbing Chuck’s chin turning him to meet his eyes “You wish” kissing him deeply “now bend over sport” he pushed on Chuck’s back “It’s a conjugal visit, what else did you think it would be? Dinner and a movie?” he lubed up his fingers massaging them around Chuck’s hole. “It’s been a long two days Bartowski, you might wanna hold on” he slipped a finger in, closely followed by a second.  
“John...ohhhh” Chuck grabbed on to the edge of the table “Are you sure you don’t want to escape? This would be….holy shit Casey”  
Casey removed his fingers, grabbed onto Chuck’s hips and slowly leaned into him.  
He teased him going as slow as he could, Chuck tried pushing back into him but Casey’s grip on him was too strong.  
“Want something?”  
“Yes John, please”  
“What was that I can’t hear you”  
“Casey please, I want it”  
“Say it”  
“Fuck me John” he could feel his face turning red “please”  
Casey ran his hand around Chuck’s hip, running his finger through the dark hair, teasing him a little more as he slowly thrust into him.  
“Are you trying to kill me?”  
“Well that would be no fun for either of us now would it” he wrapped his finger’s around Chuck’s shaft running a thumb over the leaking tip, giving it a few strokes as he began to thrust harder in and out of Chuck.  
“Mmmm yes John, yessss”  
He loved hearing the asset moan his name, he never thought that would cross his mind but a few months ago they were undercover at what they thought would be a simple mission but when they arrived they realized Sarah was the wrong gender to play Chuck’s significant other so after a quick wardrobe change he had to pose as Chuck’s boyfriend. It was going fine after Chuck spent fifteen minutes freaking out. Then some asshat with a mistletoe came along. He thought Chuck was going to piss his pants when he wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Chuck spent the next week avoiding all eye contact with him until they were stuck in the surveillance van one night on a mission that seemed to be going nowhere.  
Casey turned to the kid trying not to laugh at how nervous he was being crammed so close to his handler that kissed him a week ago.  
“It was just a kiss Bartowski, get over it”  
Chuck slowly turned to look at him “Casey”  
Casey raised an eyebrow trying to figure out why the kids faced looked like that but before he could figure it out Chuck’s lips were on his, normally he would punch anyone trying to kiss him without his permission, but for some reason, he didn't care and didn't want it to stop. Since then they have taken every chance they can to rip each other's clothes off, the Buy More, Castle interrogation room 5 where Chuck made sure the camera would never work and Casey’s bedroom where Chuck would sneak every night and of course the surveillance van.  
Casey was lost in thought when Chuck moaned his name again  
“Fuck Bartowski, you feel so good” he could feel the muscles in his legs tighten, he thrust as deep as he could as he came. He took a deep breath before pulling out, Chuck hissed, he walked over to the sink, grabbed a few paper towels and cleaned himself off.  
“Uhh Casey,” Chuck said shyly looking down at his very hard throbbing cock  
Casey pulled his pants up as he walked over to him, realizing he must have stopped stroking him when he was lost in thought.  
“Who said I was done with you?” he kissed him before dropping to his knees, he licked his lips before taking the tip into his mouth. Chuck ran his fingers through John’s hair gripping slightly tilting his head back so he could stare into the blue eyes, no matter how many times they have hooked up and all the new things Casey has taught him, he still couldn't believe it was happening.  
“Do that again….Yes, that….holy”  
There was a knock at the door “Noooo” Chuck whispered  
“Did you lock the door?”  
Chuck nodded  
“Then be quiet,” Casey said before taking Chuck back into his mouth.  
There was another knock followed by a jiggle of the handle  
“Chuck are you in there?”  
Casey growled at the sound of Sarah’s voice  
Chuck covered his mouth to stop himself from moaning at the vibrations from the growl, he closed his eyes focusing on what Casey was doing with his tongue ignoring the fact that his fake girlfriend was right outside the door.  
“Come for me Bartowski unless you want Walker to take over”  
“Chuck if you don't open this door I will”  
“Hold on Sarah, the lock is stuck”  
“Want me to shoot it”  
“NO, no, we don't need to draw atten..., oh my god” he covered his mouth hoping Sarah didn't hear that  
“What the hell is going on in there”  
“Be quiet Walker before someone hears you” Casey looked up at “Seriously Chuck I can’t be on my knees forever, and Walker isn’t patient”  
“I’m trying Casey, I'm just a bit freaked out here”  
Casey stood up, he brushed his lips along Chuck’s “enjoy the blue balls sport” he buttoned up Chuck’s pants.  
He walked over and opened the door “Trying to ruin the mission? Typical CIA”  
Chuck quickly moved to block her view of the bottle of lube on the table  
“Are you ok Chuck? You look sick”  
“I’m fine Sarah, just arguing with this hard-ass assassin who thinks he is too good to escape prison”  
“Okay, well can you tell me why your belt is on the floor?”  
Casey bent over and grabbed it “Dumb ass over here didn't buckle it right and it fell off when he started to panic that he would be trapped in here forever” He tossed the belt at Chuck “You two get out of here and figure out how to get me out, the legal way”  
“I will make sure you are out before bedtime” Chuck struggled with his belt again, trying to ignore the ache in his groin  
Casey walked over and took the buckle from Chuck’s hands “Bedtime?” he whispered “is that so” he laughed  
Chuck darted a look over to see Sarah’s reaction hoping her spy ears didn't hear that, thankfully she was to busy looking out the door.  
He snuck a kiss “Sometimes I hate this job”


End file.
